


Тихо в лесу...

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Мелкая стихотворная форма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Куплеты по мотивам фандомных мемов на мотив "Тихо в лесу"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Тихо в лесу...

**Author's Note:**

> Форма не безупречна.

Тихо в лесу, только не спит судья.  
Ищет судья техбук втихаря,  
Вот и не спит судья.

***  
Тихо в лесу, только не спит енот.  
Хочет енот схомячить провОд,  
Чтоб весь разморозить лёд.

***  
Тихо в лесу, но Глейхенгауз не спит:  
Точит топор и тихо кряхтит —  
Скоро «шедевр» родит.

***  
Тихо в лесу, только не спит Фабьо.  
Ищет Фабьо на флипе ребро,  
Но это вращениё.

***  
Тихо в лесу, только не спит Линдир.  
В катанье фигурное угодил,  
Хотя он и не просил.

***  
Тихо в лесу, Сатоми лишь не до сна.  
Клеит вручную Сваровски она  
Для главного клиента.

***  
Тихо в лесу, только не спится ТАТ.  
Хочется ТАТ вернуть все назад  
И Квотика гнать на квад.

***  
Тихо в лесу, только не спит Адам.  
Пишет Адамка пост в инстаграм,  
Пиарит помолвку нам.

***  
Тихо в лесу. Юзувьеру не до сна.  
Смотрят они, как приходит весна  
И лебедь летит в небеса.

***  
Тихо в лесу. Ангелы лишь не спят.  
Женя и Яна в инсте строчат:  
Тиночка прыгнула квад


End file.
